<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unknowingly An Imposter by Celestial_Zerda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259567">Unknowingly An Imposter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Zerda/pseuds/Celestial_Zerda'>Celestial_Zerda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Good Lotor (Voltron), Good Zarkon (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lotor and Allura are the same age, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Multi, Nightmares, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lotor (Voltron), Psychological Horror, Sendak is a little older, Swearing, by like 5 years tho, eventual Lodak, lotors generals are just his friends and never betray him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Zerda/pseuds/Celestial_Zerda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lotor and Allura were arranged to get married, he should consider himself lucky, right? The problem is, he's actually in love with Commander Sendak.<br/>It didn't help these strange and horrific nightmares of serpentine creatures begin to haunt the prince. But they were just dreams.</p><p>He didn't know they were part of something much bigger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lotor/Sendak (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unknowingly An Imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! first time fanfic</p><p>very scared to post &gt;.&gt;</p><p>Basically this is an au where Daibazaal was saved, the rift was closed, Zarkon DID try to save Honerva via the rift but was stopped in time and was saved. Honerva dies, however Lotor was also able to be saved, and after much therapy the two are a happy family, cause Good Dad Zarkon is nice</p><p> </p><p>this whole thing is more just for fun than anything else, so I apologize if updates are slow :( (cough if anyone will actually care about this story)</p><p>I'm not rewatching Voltron just for this fanfic, so I also apologize if any lore elements are off, though this whole is very different from the show to begin with so maybe you can forgive me (I'll still look into things here and there to match them up though)</p><p>this is also based on the headcanon that Lotor is a rift creature, which is technically a spoiler to the story but it's not subtle, plus I didn't come up with the headcanon so it wouldn't be right to present it as my own idea</p><p> </p><p>with that being said, keep in mind this has no beta reader, and I'm not really experienced in writing (just for fun, like I said)</p><p>the first chapter is the only one I've written, just to sort of test the waters, so I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism :D</p><p>My Tumblr is Elven-Feylock btw!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Listen…”</i>
</p><p>Lotor blinked slowly, bright neon lights surrounded him, nearly blinding. He’s barely able to make out a serpent-like creature floating amongst the colors.</p><p>   <i>“Watch…”</i></p><p>Another sound, it sounded like crackling thunder, loud, almost deafening. </p><p>
  <i>“Understand…”</i>
</p><p>Lotor closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds, something about them was familiar.  They were words, or at least that’s how he interpreted them.</p><p><i>"My…”</i> The creature started to say something else, but the words faded out. Lotor tried to focus more, but suddenly it felt like something was ripping him away.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped, his eyes snapping open as he quickly sat up. He pants heavily, looking around startled, only to realize he was in his room. Right, just a dream, and nothing more.</p><p>“My love, are you okay?”</p><p>Lotor looked over beside him, seeing Sendak sitting up slowly, his flesh hand reaching up to lay on Lotor’s shoulder.<br/>
He lets out a relieved sigh, nodding slightly. “Yes, just a bad dream.” His eyes fell closed, as he leaned against Sendak.</p><p>“You had me concerned there....Do you want to talk about it?” The commander’s voice rough from sleep. </p><p>“It wasn’t important, I hardly remember it now...” Lotor softly chuckled.</p><p>Sendak’s prosthetic hand comes around, wrapping around the prince’s waist. Lotor snuggled further into Sendak’s lap, purring softly. “Well, if you’re sure.” </p><p>A few peaceful moments went by, before he realized, as he leaned against Sendak's chest, that there was no heartbeat. “Sendak?” He slowly looks up at Sendak.<br/>
As the prince meets what is supposed to be Sendak's face...It was just a distorted mess, almost like reality itself was glitching.</p><p>Lotor shouts, his eyes widening in terror, jumping back. Sendak- no not Sendak, lunged after him, his- it’s large claws slashing into his side.<br/>
The prince yelped, falling back onto the floor, desperately trying to crawl his way back.<br/>
He looked down at himself, and gods there was so much blood, it trailed him as he crawled. His heart was beating fast, his breath was escaping him, fuck he was dying, he was dying.</p><p>The world around him turned to static, and smaller versions of that same serpent creature were floating around him.</p><p>“Fuck! What the fuck!” He screamed, making the horrific discovery that those creatures were crawling from his wounds. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Lotor!” </p><p>His eyes snap open, again, and he shoots up. He takes a large breath, his lungs feeling as if they were collapsing.</p><p>“If you don’t open this door in five ticks, I won’t hesitate to break in!!” The familiar nagging voice of Dayak echoes through his bedroom door.</p><p>The prince finally catches his breath, kicking off the blankets and quickly standing. “I’m awake! Give me just a moment!” He shouts back, clenching his fist tightly to help ground him.</p><p>It was just a dream.</p><p>
  <i>Just a dream.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t often Lotor visited Altea, but gods did he savor every time he was here. The sky was dusted with the occasional clouds, the air a chilly temperature, and fairly breezy. He took deep breaths as he carefully made his way through the forest, trying to take his thoughts away from what was to come tonight.</p><p>Lotor felt himself grimace on instinct, even just the slight mention of it put his nerves on edge.<br/>
He had years to prepare for it, but now that he’s reached the day of, he really did not want to follow through.</p><p>“It’s just a simple feast….I’m sure she’s nicer than can be, she’s a princess after all….nothing to fear.” He whispered to himself, trying to distract from the dread settled in his stomach. “First the feast, get to know her, then...a wedding….then children, live happily ever after.” Lotor wondered if boiling it down to a  <i>to do</i>  list would make it easier to swallow.</p><p>No, not at all.</p><p>That dream last night certainly didn’t help. He typically forgot shortly after waking, but that one, it stuck with him, really stuck with him.<br/>
He guessed it wasn’t too unusual to remember such a terrible nightmare, hopefully it was just his nerves getting the better of his subconscious. </p><p>But no matter how much he told himself that, he couldn’t get the imagery out of his head. The serpents, the blood, Sendak... Fuck that was almost the worst part, he was in bed with Sendak, Sendak called him My Love like he was in some cheesy romance novel. Stars, if it weren’t for the very gruesome parts of his dream, he would’ve thought it was another fantasy of his. He would’ve preferred that, actually..</p><p> </p><p>Lotor suddenly lost his footing, slipping ungracefully onto sharp rocks. “Ack!” He yelped out, only then snapping out of his daydreams.</p><p>He groans as he sits up, looking around, realizing he landed in a shallow stream. “You’ve got to be kidding me….” He growled in frustration, as he looked down at his drenched armor.</p><p> </p><p>A soft giggled reached his ears, and he snapped his head to the source.<br/>
“I apologize for laughing!” A rather beautiful Altean woman walked into his view. “Are you okay?” She smiled gently, holding out her hand to him.</p><p>Lotor glared at her for a moment, before his eyes widened. She had white hair, pink altean marks, she was practically a clone of the Queen.</p><p>Of course the fucking princess he was arranged to marry saw him slip and fall into a stream like a child. <i>You’ve really got to be kidding me.</i><br/>
“You didn’t hit your head, did you?” The <i>fucking</i> princess smirked in amusement, it wasn’t a mean smirk, but gods did his pride hurt.</p><p>“No! I’m fine…” The prince huffed as he stood, not taking her hand. “Aren’t you supposed to be….Well, not here?” He readjusts his armor, making every excuse not to look at her. The princess thought for a moment, before shaking her head. “Nope! It seems I’m free until this evening.” She winked.</p><p>“Well, it just so happens I have to be somewhere...This exact second in fact!” He forced a smile, turning and walking away without another word.<br/>
“Aw! I can’t be that scary, my prince!” She picked up the edges of her dress as she skipped alongside him. </p><p>“You’re not scary at all! I’m just busy!”</p><p>“Busy being clumsy!” </p><p>“That was just a slip up! Literally!” He whined, noticing his previous nervousness was mostly gone, oddly enough. “Weeeeell, if you really can’t stand the sight of me, I’ll leave you alone.” She sighed dramatically, coming to a stop.</p><p>Lotor’s eyes widened, pivoting to her with a frown. “What!? No no no, that’s not at all- I just-” He was cut off by the princess raising her hand.<br/>
“I’m just messing with you….” She smiled sweetly. “You already knoooow, but I’m Allura! I figured we should properly meet before tonight, but if you really are busy, I suppose it will have to wait..” She looked down, very obviously feigning sadness.</p><p>“You wanted to meet me? Before the feast?” Lotor narrowed his eyes. “And why’s that? You do know we’re not supposed to, right?” </p><p>“Yeees, I know.” She looked back up at him, smiling again. “I just thought it might’ve been easier if we got to know each other before, on our own terms, without family or servants watching our every move.” </p><p>Oh, he supposed that idea wasn’t that bad.<br/>
He still wasn’t too fond of the entire, <i>getting married part</i>, but there was nothing he could do to escape that fate, but he would do everything in his power to at least make it easier.</p><p>“I suppose you’re right, we’ll have to do this sort of thing eventually.” He smiled slightly. </p><p>Allura smiled brightly, he couldn’t deny it was beautiful, and placed her hands on his shoulders. “I know the perfect spot where we won’t be caught in each other's presence!” She then backed away, and looked down his armor, which was still drenched. “Oh! Let me take care of that!” She waved her hand in front of him for a second, before his clothes were bone dry.</p><p>Lotor felt his eyes widening for what seemed the hundredth time, looking at her with slight shock.</p><p>“Magic.” She smirked, then turned and started walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>